


come and visit

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [99]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Riding, Sexting, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: After texting gets a little too heated, Leon decides to go directly to Gloria.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Commissions [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	come and visit

_ I miss you _ , Leon texts her, and Gloria can’t help but smile. It seems like such a short time ago that he seemed entirely unattainable to her, and now here she is, able to freely text him whenever she wants to. Not only that, but he will send her sweet things like that and really mean it, because the two of them are together.

To this day, that still seems entirely unrealistic to her. From the beginning, Leon always seemed like an impossible crush, and she felt like she was wasting her time, only ever interested in him when there were probably plenty of attainable guys out there, if only she could turn her attention away from her best friend’s brother.

But now he’s her boyfriend, no matter how unbelievable that may seem. He fell for her without her even realizing that she was doing anything to charm him, and even when they are apart, he will text her like this, reminding her just how much he enjoys being with her, and how much he misses her when they can’t be together.

_ I miss you too _ , she replies.  _ It’s really quiet and lonely out here. _

_ So then come over _ , he jokes.

_ Then what would be the point in coming out here? I’m going to start training again early tomorrow, so no matter how tempting that offer is… _

_ Well you can’t blame me for trying. You’ve done plenty of training today already, haven’t you? Why not skip tomorrow? _

_ You’re just saying that so you can catch back up to me _ , she says.  _ Nice try, but I’m not going to fall for it. _

_ Oh, come on, you know it has nothing to do with that. Honest, I’m only saying that because I can’t stop thinking about you. You can’t blame me for wanting to spend the night with you. _

_ Trust me, I feel the same way. _ She blushes even as she sends it, wondering if he is thinking about what she is. When he mentions spending the night with her, she can’t help but think about the last night they spent together, or the one before that, or before that, until her fantasies are running wild, and she finds herself getting all worked up while she’s alone in her tent.

Early this morning, she flew out to the Wild Area to spend the weekend training, and after a long day, she was hoping to get some good sleep in before starting again in the morning, but now, she isn’t sure if sleep will come that easily to her. Now, her mind is on Leon, and his next text message ensures that she definitely will not be sleeping any time soon.

_ I’m thinking about you a lot _ , he says, and accompanies it with an image that definitely gets that point across. He’s laying back on his bed, wearing nothing, a hand wrapped around his cock. Needless to say, she at least knows that he’s thinking about the same thing as she is, and a picture like that is one hell of a distraction.

Resisting the urge to tease him for doing something more characteristic of a certain friend of his, she instead decides to return the favor, wriggling out of her pajamas and posing for the camera. And, once she has finished with the picture, since she is already in position, she types with one hand while pleasuring herself, telling him,  _ It’s the same for me. I’m all hot all over, and so lonely without you. _

_ Well, it looks like you’re doing a good job of taking care of yourself, baby. _

_ Not as good as you do. If you were here, it would be different. _

_ What, you want me to be the one touching you instead? _

_ Obviously. You know it always feels better when you do. _

_ Well, you know I would do anything you needed me to. But actually I think it would be more fun to fuck you absolutely senseless. What do you think about that? _

Her breath hitches in her throat, and she arches her back, leaning into her own touch and struggling to focus on her reply.  _ I like that. You’re driving me crazy, Lee. _

_ Good, that’s what I’m here for. So, I told you what I wanted to do to you. How about you? _

_ You’re driving me so crazy that I kind of just want to pin you down and go at you. _ Ordinarily, she would struggle to admit to something like that, especially in person, but her current state, coupled with the general courage she gets while texting, means that she does not hesitate before sending something so forward. She bites her lip while she waits for his reply, squirming and wishing that he really were there, because he could finish her off easily in a state like this.

_ God, that’s so hot. You want to go on top? I think I’d like that a lot, Glo. _

_ Then why don’t you come out here and let me do it? _ She intends it to tease him, just like before, when he asked her to come to his place instead of camping out for the night. Though she would give absolutely anything to be with him right now, she certainly doesn’t expect that from him, not when it’s late and when she’s out in the middle of nowhere, all just to have sex with her because she let herself get all worked up while alone.

If anything, she just expects him to reply by teasing her more, maybe even send another picture to see if that helps ease her loneliness. She definitely doesn’t expect his response to be,  _ Where are you? Can you send me your location on the GPS or something? _

_ Wouldn’t you just get lost? _

_ Come on, give me some credit. Do you want me to come visit you or not? _

_ You don’t have to. I was just teasing. _

_ I want to. Come on, tell me where you are. I’ll be there as soon as I can. _

She can hardly believe this, her hands shaking as she searches for her location to give him. Inviting Leon out here was never her intention when they started texting, never her intention even as things began to heat up, but now, she is very, _very_ glad that he is going to come out here and finish what he started. Because the more he had teased her, the more she had considered his teasing request to come out and see him, and it had become very tempting to not worry about her training for the next day, if it meant that she could spend the night with him.

But now he is coming to spend the night with her, and she waits for her, trying to be patient. If he gets lost on the way, which is likely, he might be a while, and in the meantime, she could either lose the mood entirely or finish herself off several times until she’d manage to exhaust herself completely, so it is a difficult balance, always keeping herself on the edge, never allowing herself to indulge too much, as she waits for Leon to come and take care of her. Gloria puts her pajamas back on, just for the moment.

She has herself worked into a frenzy, teeth grit, squirming in her tent and waiting for him, wondering what on earth she will do if he gets so lost that he is not able to find her at all, when she hears movement outside, much sooner than expected. Could it be that he actually managed to follow his GPS well enough to not get completely turned around? Is it easier for him to look from above, since she probably has the only tent out in this area?

Soon enough, she hears Leon’s voice as he calls his Charizard back, and then he is unzipping her tent and poking his head in, saying, “Did somebody order a real champion time?”

Gloria can’t help but roll her eyes at him, not at all surprised that he would lead with that, but still acting irritated nonetheless. “That was really the best you could do?”

“What? You don’t like it? I thought it was pretty clever,” he teases, coming in so that he can zip up behind him.

“Pretty lame, honestly,” she replies. “Definitely not your best material.” Already, her voice has begun to waver, being so close to him and knowing what’s coming. Her fantasies come back to her, and their text messages run through her mind as Leon grins down at her.

“Well, good thing you didn’t call me out here for my charming wit, huh?” he asks. “No, that’s not what you wanted me to come visit you for at all, was it?”

“Did you forget already?” she retorts, finding it difficult to snark at him at all now. All she wants right now is to have her ankles draped over his shoulders while he has his way with her, or…

“Shouldn’t you get up?” Leon says, smirking at her. “I didn’t forget everything, and I definitely seem to remember you talking about wanting to go on top tonight. Am I right? Or were you all talk, Gloria?”

“Not at all,” she replies, trying to keep her cool as she gets up, gesturing for him to lay down. Leon is quick, only stripping himself as much is necessary as he lays back, while she gets back out of her pajamas. Once he is on his back, she quickly straddles him, and he smirks again.

“What, you don’t need anything else?” he asks. “Oh, yeah, that’s right. I saw that picture you sent, I read all your messages. You’ve been working on yourself for a while now, I bet you’re more than ready for me. It’s probably been driving you crazy, hasn’t it, baby?”

She could tease him back, play it cool and pretend like she doesn’t desperately need this, but what would be the point in that? It would be a dead giveaway once she began to fuck him anyway, because she would quickly lose herself in it, bucking wildly on top of him and crying out for him, coming far too quickly for someone who claimed not to need this as much as she does. No, by now, she has learned enough to know better than to try and play it cool and casual when she is on the verge of losing her mind due to lust.

“It has,” she replies, deciding to let just how needy she is show through. If she’s going to have her way with him, she might as well not bother to hide a single thing. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, and I definitely can’t wait anymore. I need you right now.”

“Well, I’m right here. If you need me,” he says, his voice lowering with each word, dropping into a deep and delicious tone, “I’m all yours.”

Gloria does not need any further invitation, her hands on his chest as she starts to drop down, sinking onto the tip of his cock, crying out immediately as he begins to fill her. She needed this even worse than she originally realized, and her moans become more frequent and more frantic as she lowers herself further, pushing him deeper inside of her, sinking down onto him and drawing out a few low groans from him as well.

Even if he is better at concealing it than she is, Leon is still very needy, and must have been just as desperate for more as she was. After all, he could have finished himself off easily and quickly, and instead decided to take the longer and more complicated approach of stopping what he was doing, getting dressed again, and coming out here to find her so that he could have her all to himself.

Even if he does not often admit to how needy he is, she knows very well that Leon is capable of being just as pathetic as she can be.

But it is hard for her to dwell on those thoughts as he fills her, and as she is overwhelmed with the sensation, finally having her needs met after dragging it out for so long. She kept bringing herself so close that she nearly lost control, and now, she can already feel herself nearing the edge, gasping out for him. A part of her would ordinarily want to be a bit more restrained, at least at first, but right now, she is far past the point of restraint. She has been past the point of restraint for a very long time, and doesn’t care how pathetic she may look right now.

Leon grabs hold of her hips, taking control for the moment, holding her steady as he thrusts up into her, until she is whining for him, begging for more and more, until she is already at her limit, giving in just as soon as they’d begun. After teasing herself so much while waiting for him, it was only a matter of time, and she tips her head back, crying out for him as she comes.

Of course, Leon has no intention of stopping that soon, and they both know she is still more than good to go. If anything, that just serves as a warmup, and as she rides out her orgasm, he continues to buck his hips up, fucking her harder to carry her through it, prolonging her pleasure and seeing to it that even once she has begun to come down, she is still far from satisfied. If anything, she is even more worked up now, and intent on making good on her promise of having her way with him.

Her hips respond to his, bearing down on him until he realizes that she is taking control now, and his thrusts slow to a stop. Leon relaxes back, letting his hands fall to his side as Gloria begins to properly ride him, bouncing up and down on his cock, a soft whimper escaping her lips with every movement. She finds a steady pace, but soon enough, that is not enough for her, and she pushes her hands against his chest again, creating leverage so that she can get more force behind each bounce.

Leon simply leaves her to it, hands bunching at his sides as he groans for her, repeating her name when he finds that all other words fail him, and even still, Gloria is not quite satisfied. When she slows, he looks up at her in confusion, and when she stops to climb off of him, he can’t stop himself from whining a bit, but she is only repositioning herself to start over again. Even so, the brief time that he isn’t buried inside of her is like agony to Leon, at least judging by the way he squirms and asks her what she’s doing, begs her not to stop.

“Come on, Gloria,” he gasps, “are you just gonna stop? Just get back to it, please, you can’t be done yet…”

He knows that she isn’t, because he says it even after he must have realized that she is simply turning around, but he continues to whine and protest all the same and all the while, and she is proud of herself. No matter how needy she may have been, enough that he saw no choice but to fly out to take care of her, she is still able to make him beg, proving that she can have a bit of an advantage, when she tries.

This time, she is facing away from him as she lowers herself onto his cock, in the hope that riding him like this will allow for different sensations, that the different angle will allow a different pace that can once again leave both of them moaning helplessly for the other. She does not take as much time sinking onto him this time, eager to feel his cock inside her again, and Leon groans in appreciation.

Leon grabs hold of her hips again, but this time, it is not to try and set the pace, but just to hold onto her as she grinds back against him, bouncing on his lap and picking up the pace rapidly. She has taken the lead, but he can’t help but respond this time, jerking his hips up into her, until the two of them are working against each other, bucking and grinding and working themselves toward their mutual satisfaction, both of their voices growing louder as their control continues to slip away from them.

Gloria has nearly forgotten everything outside of this moment, outside of the feeling of Leon’s cock inside of her, outside of her overwhelming lust. His nails dig into her hips where he holds onto her, and there is nothing resembling a rhythm between the two of them, as they grow so frantic that it is all their bodies can do to keep up with the push of their desires.

Somehow, throughout all of this, Leon is able to maintain his self-control just a little bit longer, so that she is once again sent over the edge. This orgasm is much more intense than the first, the one that she had mostly teased herself into before he’d even made it out here. This time, she is absolutely blinded by it, head thrown back and voice loud and incoherent, with Leon weakly thrusting as she rides it out.

And then, groaning her name, he gives in with one last jerk of his hips, coming inside of her. She slumps forward, and Leon wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her back again.

The two of them end up falling asleep in her tent, cuddling and still naked, and they remain like that until morning, when Gloria’s first early alarm goes off. She smiles at the way he blearily opens his eyes, confused by his surroundings until the events of the previous night come back to him.

“Since you’re already here,” she says, “you might as well spend the day training with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
